Something else
by Miyu-sama
Summary: [NejiTen] This oneshot drabble is about Neji asking Tenten something out of annoyance. Naruto is not mine.


Something else

NejiTen This one-shot/ drabble is about Neji asking Tenten something out of annoyance.

Neji and Tenten sat near the training grounds; they had already finished with their spar, but they-as always- both stayed a bit longer to talk or to be more exact to let Tenten make up a one-kunoichi-conversation with some of the Hyuuga's comments in between.

By now, Tenten had been talking about weapons for at least forty-five minutes. "And you know what? The shuriken with its star-like shape has to be treated more like a katana then like a kunai and you know what? That is because of-" "Tenten." Neji stopped his team-mate. "Yes, Neji?" She asked interested. "I normally don't mind your weapon-talk, but seriously… isn't there something else you'd like to talk about?" That question surprised the brunette completely. "Nani?" She asked. "Something else you like that isn't weapons and you could talk about it." The white-eyed boy answered. The female ninja's cinnamon eyes began to drift in other spheres, so it seemed when she looked at Neji and her gaze became kind of dull or empty. "Tenten?" Neji didn't like to be watched even if he knew it wasn't on purpose. He tipped her shoulder. Tenten snapped out of her dreamland and blushed furiously, after that she muttered: "There's something else, but I can't talk about it." The shinobi glanced at the female suspiciously. Was that really Tenten? The always smiling chirping happy being Tenten?

The one who always would tell everything? He was quite eager to discover what that mysterious something else Tenten was talking about was. "Why won't you say?" "It's just to embarrassing." That left him startled for two seconds, then he quirked an eyebrow at her and he questioned: "Who knows it then? Or at least how many know it?" The weapons mistress mused for mere five minutes and answered: "The other girls and Lee, so with me, it would be six." "Hn… would I be angry if you would tell me?" "I… I don't know." Now he was confused. A stuttering and shy Tenten? "It's about me?" An eternity later he noticed a quiet "H-hai.", from the brown-haired's place. "You know, as partners we have to know everything about each other, otherwise we might be careless with our weaknesses." That was one of the only things Tenten hated about the Hyuuga. His arrogant remarks. She had to answer, for he was right with his statement, but she didn't know how to tell him. "Neji… the something else on my mind… that is…" "Yes?" "is…" "Eh?" "s…" "Tenten!" He nudged her in the ribs to get her to spill it out. "Theonethingithinkaboutnearlyeveryminutenowisyounejibecauseiminlovewithyousincethecreationofoursquad." She had spoken that very fast hoping that Neji wouldn't understand. He needed some time, then he understood and went pink.

"Tenten… I didn't…" He stopped right there and tried to say it for several other times, only to find that he couldn't. Tenten didn't look at him. She was too busy examining the geological structure of the training ground's sand. Neji on her right would have promised that there was a bright pink wall of embarrassment around them and my, was he pissed. He was a Hyuuga for Kami-sama's sake. He must and would NOT lose to love! So he took a deep breath and then grabbed Tenten's wrist, so she faced him, surprised of his determination. "Tenten. It was quite brave of you to tell me… and I…" He looked away now, angry with himself, for not being able to talk about his feelings. "Gomen, Neji. I should not have told you. It brings only awkwardness between us. I want you to forget about it… I must have been silly for thinking you might love me back… I mean, you and I… ahaha… how can I get more stupid?" Tenten whispered, desperately pronouncing it as a mistake and trying to blame it all on herself. Neji knew he couldn't tell her by words. But he still knew how to tell by actions.

Before Tenten could stand up and leave, he leant in and claimed her lips with his.

Okay, I know it might be a bit OOC in the end, but geez, Neji in love is OOC already, so well.. I would like to get feedback. And sorry, if it's a wall of text again, my keyboard has been working kinda crazy for the last two ffs…

Bye for now,

Miyu


End file.
